1. Technological Field
This technical disclosure pertains generally to self-organized computation and information devices, and more particularly to a chaotic circuit having a matrix of oscillator unit cells interconnected with transmission gates configured to be driven from the Markovian dynamics regime into the chaotic dynamics regime in solving a problem.
2. Background Discussion
Conventional computers solve sequential arithmetic problems efficiently, however, they are inefficient in solving large problems that have many interacting variables. In most cases the exact analytical solutions do not exist. In addition, the computational effort for finding the right solutions is often non-deterministic polynomial-time hard (NP-hard) for conventional computers. Conventional computers employ the von Neumann architecture in which data are moved in and out of the central processing unit (CPU). In this architecture, calculations are preformed sequentially, which make it inefficient in solving large interactive problems.
Computers are being increasingly tasked with solving complicated tasks, such as recognizing images, modeling physical systems, and optimizing large systems. Many of these problems are NP-hard and sometimes impossible to solve using conventional computers.
Accordingly, a need exists for new computer architectures for handling problems involving large numbers of interacting variables. The present disclosure fulfills that need and overcomes additional shortcomings of existing systems.